Changes
by Cristal Butterfly
Summary: A story about how life goes for Matt and Emily since they met.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _ITV_'s TV show caled _Primeval_, or any of it's characters/ elements. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is dedicated to a certand _WolfQueene_, thanks to whom I get to see season 4 (and hopefully 5 too :D ).**

**I titled it _Changes_ because Matt's life is obviousely different with Emily in it, and Emily's life is one big series of changes, since she was born in the Victorian era and landed in the 21st century.  
**

**Thanks for alloting my story your time :).**

**Enjoy.  
**

_

* * *

_

'Ethan, please, stop! No! Please!' she screamed as he closed her in the grave he had thrown her in. It was so dark and cramped in there! And the air grew heavier and heavier. She could hardly breathe and the walls of her prison seemed to be drawing closer and closer, crushing her. She struggled to free her hands from the ruthlessly tight knots that bound them underneath her, behind her back, but the only thing she managed was to hurt herself. Screaming made breathing even harder, but she didn't want to stop, as noise was the only thing that would make anybody aware of her presence there. But there was no one there to hear her, to save her. She was a strong, hard headed woman, who feared few things, death not being one of them, but panic begun to overtake her mind at the thought of her imminent doom. She didn't want to die there! Alone and so far away from her home, her time, her family, everything she knew… She found herself wishing she hadn't left… Why _did_ she leave? Because her parents were ruined and they were forcing her into marrying a wealthy man she did not love. Her parents, mum and dad… how she missed them now… She didn't want to die! She started screaming even louder, unable to restrain her tears of desperation from flooding her cheeks any further as she begun furiously kicking the lid… She gasped for air and opened her eyes. To her surprise, she became aware of the fact that her hands weren't tied and that she was resting on something soft, had plenty space and air.

Of course! She was safe, at Matt's place, it had all been a bad dream. One disturbing nightmare that kept repeating itself ever since Ethan had tried to leave her to a slow, torturing death… But he failed, Matt got to her in time and saved her- again. He promised he would keep her safe, promised that never again would he allow anyone to take her away from him. He said those things with such a force, she knew that not only were they true, but also that he meant them. She _was _safe. There was nothing to worry about. Ethan thought she was dead, and when he was going to discover she was not, which was bound to happen sooner or later, he was going to be the one in danger, not her, Matt had made that quite clear. She smiled, shifted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes again, trying to go to sleep.

Matt had promised to teach her to cook and she wanted to be fully rested and able to concentrate at what he was going to show her tomorrow. After all, considering all he had done for her so far, he deserved at least a decent meal waiting for him when he came home from work...

* * *

**Please comment. :D**

**Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long time it took me to update, but I was out of town the previous week, and this week I had virtually no time to type what I wrote, until today, that is. :)**

**I was planning to include the cooking scene in this chapter, but I went on exploring Matt's thoughts and I wanted the cooking scene to have a chapter of it's own, so i wrote it in Chapter 3.**

**Warning: It might contain over dramatic parts. :)**

**Excuse: The Drama Queen in me took over when i was writing, and when i simmled down and tried to rewrite it in a cooler tone it sounded cold...  
**

* * *

All his life Matt had prepared for the current job he had at the ARC, in order to be close to the events that were going to bring an end to life on Earth as the people of this time knew it, and stop them in their tracks, and yet he had been foolish enough to put one human's life (who didn't even belong here) above everybody else's. What had he been thinking? In fact, had he been thinking at all? And the furious Gideon went on and on, lecturing him about how foolish and reckless he had been.

Gideon was terribly upset about his saving Emily, but how could he had done otherwise? He was undeniably drawn to her, caught in the mystery that surrounded her. He felt the need to keep her safe from harm, to know her happy. For once his life had meaning. He no longer was just _something_ to stop the world from being destroyed, he was _someone_. She gave _him _ameaning, a purpose, an identity because he loved her. And there was no way he was going to ever let anything happen to her, regardless the consequences. Come hell or high water, she was going to be safe.

His chain of thoughts was interrupted by the alarm, which announced him that it was time to get up and prepare Emily breakfast. As he was thinking what should he prepare her, he realized that he had no idea what she _liked_ for breakfast. Or for any meal, for that matter. _I prefer tea._ She liked tea, that's all he knew. With that in mind, he slipped out of the improvised bed and proceeded to the counters.

'Hi, you're up early.' Emily told him as she entered the room, attracted by the movements she heard from the bedroom.

'Morning! I hope I didn't wake you up, did I?' _Great going, Matt. You woke her._ 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just preparing you something to eat…'

She came a little closer. She was so beautiful with her hair all messy.

'Tea?' she asked intrigued.

'Yeah… that's all I knew you liked.' he smiled.

'Thanks.' she said simply as she helped herself to a cup of tea and a piece of toast with butter and gem. 'Did you use that thing to boil the water and toast the bread?' she asked pointing towards the cooker.

'The stove you mean? Yes, boil the water. But for the bread I used the toaster.' he smiled, pointing towards it.

'Your world is full of strange things.' she muttered as she inspected the toaster.

'Well, after today, I know at least one thing that will be less strange.'

'You're referring to the cooking lesson? Be advised, I have never entered the kitchen before, so you'll have to start with the very basics.'

'Don't worry, it's not that difficult.' he smiled, 'All you have to do is know how to peel and slice veggies and how to use the cooker. If you know that you can cook. All you have to do is follow a recipe.'

'And when do we start?'

'Well, we have the whole day at our disposal, it's my day off today, so whenever you want.'

'Ah, well than, I'd like to brush my hair, so after I'm done. And you might want to put a shirt on.' she added with a smile, before quickly turning around and disappearing in the bedroom.

_Stupid Matt, you're not living alone anymore!_ he thought as he quickly put on a shirt.

There was something in the way she looked at him when she said that, that made him think that maybe his feelings were returned… He felt his heart shrink and beat faster, maybe she did like him…

* * *

**Please comment. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta- na- na- na, the cooking scene. I hope it meets your expectationes. :)**

* * *

'I am ready! What are we going to cook?' she asked in a merry voice.

'French fries.' He said smiling upon her giving out a small snort at the word _French_, 'They're actually really good, you'll like them. And I figured we could cook a chicken in the oven, to eat it with the fries. This way you'll learn how to use the oven as well as the stove. Start with the fries, shall we?' said Matt pointing at a bag filled with potatoes and putting on a big grin. 'French fries are actually fried potatoes.'

'Then why are they called _French_ fries?' she said in a revolted voice.

'I don't know… Just because.'

They proceeded to washing and peeling the potatoes. He showed her how to use the potato peeler taking her hands in his, just like a teacher does when she teaches a child how to hold a pencil when writing. This closeness between the two of them caused Matt's heart to beat faster. He realized it was the first time since they had met that they were so close, in such a peaceful manner, having all the time in the world and nothing to worry about, just live the moment. He enjoyed the few moments in which he held her close like an eternity of blissfulness. This was his piece of heaven.

Having finished peeling the potatoes, they moved on to trickier things, like slicing them, but fortunately, Emily managed the task without hurting herself.

After this they directed their attention towards the chicken.

'You're telling me I have to touch this… thing?' she said when Matt put the bird in front of her.

'Well, the whole point of today was to teach you how too cook, but if you feel touching a dead bird is below your dignity…' he said putting on a smirk.

'Are you mocking me again?' she articulated, rising an eyebrow and responding with a smirk to his.

She grabbed the chicken by the tip of its wings with the tips of her fingers, lifted it and pretended she knew what she was supposed to do with it. She soon gave up and asked Matt:

'So what exactly am I supposed to do with it?'

He delayed answering her question just a bit, as he smiled and enjoyed the playful moment.

They prepared the chicken together, laughing and joking about birds.

Then they returned to the potatoes, frying them in oil. It took Emily just a moment of misplaced attention to get burned due to being splashed with hot oil. In an instant, Matt left everything aside and came to tend to her. He hated it when he wasn't able to keep her from harm's way.

'Matt?' she asked as he was bandaging her arm, 'what's that smell?'

'What? Ow, shait! That _was_ our meal.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, fries and the chicken just got toasted.'

He got up, and followed by her, he went to the cooker to see what could be saved of the food. He took the fries of the stove, and looked in the oven. Both the chicken and the fries were covered in a black crust, being completely inedible.

'Humpf… that much for cooking.' she said folding her arms across chest.

'You did OK.'

'So what are we going to eat now?'

'Dunno… How about we go out to grab a bite?'

* * *

**Please comment. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own _Doctor Who_, or _Primeval_. And if you started wondering, it's not going to be a crossover chapter :p.**

* * *

'Hey, Em, is your arm better?'

'Yes, a lot, thank you, Matt.' she responded, dazzling him with her smile.

'You're welcome, that's great. So, how hungry are you.?'

She gave him an amused stare. So they were talking degrees of hunger, maybe he was going to propose they have an eating contest, she liked those competitions, as in her time it was one of the few activities she could indulge in, during which she could stray away from the rigid etiquette, that chained her free soul, imposing limits, limits, limits. God, she hated limits! She hated being told she couldn't do something just because she was a woman. She smiled to herself, her rebellious attitude had gotten in a lot of trouble, both in her own time and during her travels, but she couldn't- no- she wouldn't change that. She could only be herself, there was no other Emily that she could be.

'Em, you still here with me?'

'Of course I am. What do you mean?'

'I's just something we say to people when they drift away during a conversation to get their attention back. So would you like watching the episode I was talking about before we go out? I mean I could record it if you wanted to eat like right away.'

'Fine, let's watch... this... what's an episode?'

'Remember the Tv?'

'Yeah, the box with little people in it. Right?'

'Yup. And remember we watched Pride and Prejudice? Well, that was a movie, and an episode is just like a movie, but shorter. And there are several episodes, that are connected and together they make up a season and one or more seasons make up a Tv show.'

'A-ha. And what _Tv show_ are we going to watch?' she uttered unsure, looking at Matt to see whether she had picked up the correct term.

'The Tv show is called _Doctor Who. _It's about a man, who calls himself _The Doctor_, and this Doctor travels through time in his time machine and saves the world.'

'A _time- what_?' Emily asked puzzled, 'I thought you called them _anomalies_.'

'A time _machine_. And yes, they are anomalies. This time machine doesn't have anything to do with the gateways, it's more like... erm... it's an object. Think of it as it were a chariot, but instead of using it to travel from... say home to a ball, you use it to travel from one point in time to any other.'

'This sounds rather absurd, I mast say...' she said meditatively, 'Bring it on! Or what is it that you man of action of this time say?' she added with a cunning smile.

'He, he.' Matt laughed merrily, 'Bring it on' s fine.'

Emily seemed to be adapting pretty well to her new life, Matt thought. Actually the more he got to know her, the more he was sure that she had been born in the wrong time period. She defiantly wasn't meant for the strict, unfair Victorian era, with her strong will and fierce temper. It must have been hell for her, living like that, it occurred to him, immediately and instinctively refusing the thought of her never travelling through time and of never meeting her, pushing it to the back of his head, as it was too agonising a thought to afford.

Their story was unlikely as it was, with his mission to set time right and save humankind, but hell, he was sure that if ever given a chance, it would be a magnificent one, rivalling with the beauty of _Tristan and Isolde_'s or _Romeo and Julliette_' s, but with a happy ending- he hoped. Hope, after all, was all he had. There was no promise of certainty, of anything, but there was hope. Always.

* * *

**While I was watching _The Stolen Earth _episode of _Doctor Who_, it struck me that Matt could actually really relate with The Doctor, as they both have to save the world, and although the adventure is an exciting one, it's also a lonely one, with sorrow waiting around every corner ( Rose getting stuck in another universe, Donna having to forget she ever met The Doc etc). What do you think?  
**

**Thanks for reading**. **Please review :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the really really late update, but I've been feeling a little blue for the past months and didn't feel up to doing anything at all. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

'Hi Emily!' he said as he got home.

Those two simple words. Simple, yet complex, as in those two words he poured all his feelings for her, both the spoken and the unspoken ones.

'Hi Matt! Have you had an enjoyable day?'

'More like a day from hell. Everything that could have went wrong went wrong. We had a velociraptor invasion through an anomaly at the mall and this time we had casualties. Lester went ballistic on our asses when he heard, yelling that we were a bunch of incompetents who couldn't handle a bunch of lizards. Connor, of course was nowhere to be found, seeing as of late he's sold his soul to Philip and only is here to serve his master. Maybe if we had him there things would have gone better because he's better at using his own equipment than we are, but hey, who am I to judge Philips's golden minion for ditching his work for shinier toys...'

'Here, drink this and take your voice down, one might think we are arguing.'

'Thanks... So, how's your day been?' he asked sipping his tea. Then it struck him. 'You made TEA? YOU made tea?'

'Your amazement is almost offensive you know.' she chuckled 'I gather a proper lady from your time should be able to look after herself, should she not?'

'And is tea all you intend to live on?' he teased her with a smirk.

'Actually no.' she teased him back, putting on a self-satisfied grin. 'I can also make toast.' her grin widened 'And order pizza. It would seem that the easiest way to procure food in your time is using that... erm... that thing over there.' she concluded triumphantly, pointing towards the phone.

He looked at her and smiled. She had adjusted quite well to her new life in the few months she had taken over his apartment, not that he mined though. She was like a splash of color on an empty canvas or like icing on a cake. She was the sweet smell of flowers in spring.

'Matt? Matt, have you paid attention to anything I have said?' she inquired quite distressed. He chuckled, he always found her to be rather cute when she lost her patience like that.

'Of course, yes.' he hastily replied, 'Erm... what were you saying? ' he inquired putting on the most innocent smile he could master.

'I was expressing my need to do something.' she snorted rolling her eyes 'Matt, I desperately need to get out of the house. I am well aware of the fact that Ethan is still out there and I know what that means, but I cannot stop my life because one bad guy is out to get me. Please, Matt, pretty please?' she smiled sweetly, handing him another coup of tea and a slice of toast with butter and strawberry gem, hoping he would understand he was being bribed and join in in the game.

'Hmm... Let me think of something. I mean Lester only wants to keep you safe. But I remember him saying you need a social security number and papers to officially make you a citizen of the UK.' he mused thoughtfully hatching the plan. 'So you need to go by the ARC and visit him. And you know what that mean?'

'What does it?' she asked playing along.

'It means you need new clothes. You can't wear your Victorian ones, they draw too much attention and you most definitely can't go to Lester's wearing mine. Not that they don't fit you perfectly' he grinned, 'or that I mind having you wear them, but I would like them back.'

'Neat attempt at humor.' she smiled from ear to ear. 'Shall we?' she said, energetically jumping to her feel and ceremoniously extending her arm.

* * *

**So... read and review? :D  
**


End file.
